Meanwhile in the dojo
by Tigertail94
Summary: In the episode Kung Fu Cop, we all know what Jack was dreaming about when he was sleeping on the couch. But what happened in the dojo during his little nap? Kim's POV from the school scene to the little minor KICK moment in Rudy's office.


**In the episode Kung Fu Cop, we all know what Jack was dreaming when he was sleeping on the couch. But what happened in the dojo during his dream? It's Kim's POV all the time and the only KICK moment is the one when Jack compliment's Kim's hair in his dream.**

My aunt was visiting us during the week. She had given me a necklace with a dragon's eye in the middle and a ring that changes color after your mood. It was a small part of her collection of jewelry from the seventies. I walked the halls of the school proudly wearing the necklace. Suddenly Jack ran pass me. He didn't even had the time to stop and say hi. Weirdo.

"Hey Guys! Guys I got it," I heard him shout to the other guys as I walked closer to them. "The line at game player was a mile long. I didn't get any sleep. But it was worth it. I am the proud owner of Kung Fu Cop 77!"

"I know what you have to go through when there's hot new game on the market," Milton said. "I had to wait for two hours when French Horn hero came out."

"That was a line for French Horn Hero?" Eddie said.

"No, it was a line of jocks waiting to see who was gonna buy it."

Now I was in reach to say hello to them.

"Hey guys." I said and walked towards my locker.

"Hey Kim." everyone replied.

"Yo Eddie," Jerry then said. "I heard Stacey Wiseman from your gym class. Really likes you."

"She likes me? I'm gonna ask her out!" Eddie said.

"Do you even know who she is?" Jack asked.

"No but, she's a girl and that's my type."

"Don't ask me how I know," Jerry said. "Because I'm not revealing my sources. Let's just say that I know people. I'm dialed in"

Yeah right. I knew exactly what happened when he found out.

"He accidentally walked in to the girls bathroom and heard her talking." I said.

"Whatever, Kim. My point is that I had my ear to the ground."

"You had your ear to the ground, because security tackled you for being in the girls bathroom."

I took of my scarf revealing the dragons eye around my neck.

"Wow, Kim. That necklace is the ugliest creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life." Jerry said. "Can I have it?"

Jerry moved his hand closer to my necklace. I just slapped it in response.

"No you can't have it! My aunt Francie gave me some of her jewelery from the seventies. She's staying with us so I have to wear it. She calls this the dragons eye and it's supposed to have magical powers." The rest of the guys nodded as I closed my locker and walked pass them. "She also says that's she's engaged to the Povavire statue at the library."

Then the school bell rang.

"Alright. Time for gym class. I'm gonna show Stacey Wiseman what I've got," Eddie said and ripped off his pants revealing his gym shorts underneath. Talk about awkward creepy situation. "My mom says I'm not gonna have these legs forever so baby I'm gonna use them."

Eddie walked away.

The next day was Saturday. Which meant a whole training day in the dojo. And Eddie complained about Jerry's sources about Stacey.

"Well, I got the first base with Stacey Wiseman," Eddie said.

"I told you my sources were right," Jerry said.

"Not exactly. We were playing soft ball. I asked her out and she hit me with first base. Turns out she likes Steve Houburn."

"That's the guy who stole my bike!" Milton said, who was polishing his French horn he brought. Apparently he had a lesson after karate.

"Why do girls always go for bad boys?"

"Because sometimes they give bikes that used to belong to other people."

Rudy came out of his office with the Karate fancy magazine over his face.

"Okay everyone," he said. "I have not shaved in over a month. Behold my full blown man stash."

He took of the magazine from his face and all we could see was some whiskers on his upper lip.

"My aunt Connie has a thicker man stash," Jack laughed. I had to come in with my own thoughts about it too.

"Naaw, it's cute," I said. "Like a little moldy shoe lace."

"Cute?" Rudy questioned. "This is the same mustache that Bobby Wasabi has. It really started pushing out when I tried this." Rudy went to his locker and grabbed a bottle. "Doctor Folicle's hair Furtalizer, is the beard and mustache grower indoors by lumber jacks, bikers, AND rabies!"

"Wow. Those three groups usually don't agree with anything." Milton said.

Suddenly I saw Jack with his head in his locker. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Eh.. Jack?" I said but he didn't response. "JACK!" I tried again and clapped my hands.

Now he reacted and hit his head.

"Sorry, I was up all night playing kung fu cop 77," he said. "You go back in time with Bobby and play a bill bottom super freak. Last night I took out eight ninjas with one disco ball."

"Wait.. so now you haven't slept for two nights in a row?" Eddie said.

"So what? Lets spar Milton."

Milton and Jack took their positions on the mat. They sparred but when Jack tried to throw a punch at Milton, Milton grabbed the hand and flipped him to the ground.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton said. "I don't know what just happened but I think I just became a man! I've gotta call my father." And Milton ran off in search of his phone. Rudy gave Jack a helping hand back to his feet.

"Jack, go to my office, lay down and take a nap." Rudy said.

"Rudy, I'm fine tell them Eddie," Jack said and put an arm around Jerry's shoulders.

"Oh no I'm Jerry. The good looking one." Jerry said.

"Jack I'm not gonna let you spar." Rudy said. "It'd be dangerous. I'm telling you just go to my office."

"Rudy you can't tell me what to do." Jack said almost fighting back a little bit.

"I can in this dojo. I'm your sensei and I'm telling you to go lie down."

"Fine. But while I'm in there I hope nothing happens with your secret stash of cashews."

Rudy gasped.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SECRET STASH OF... oh the cashews? Help yourself."

And Jack walked in his office.

"It's just a nap, Jack." I said to myself.

"Okay Kim Looks like you're gonna be sparring with Jerry and Eddie you will be sparring with Milton. When he comes back after his phone call with his dad."

I looked through my bag after my water bottle. Then I suddenly noticed something. MY NECKLACE! I can't find it! Oh no my aunt is going to kill me.

"What's the panic Kim?" Jerry said.

"I can't find my necklace!" I said still struggling through my bag after it. I emptied it but I still couldn't find it.

"Kim, take a look in my office. Just case it could be there." Rudy said.

"But I've never been in your office since I got the necklace."

"Have a look just in case."

"Okay."

I walked in to the office. I saw the TV on with Kung Fu cop on. And Jack was in the sofa sleeping.

Okay, necklace necklace necklace necklace necklace. Where could it be?

"Zz...hellooo snowflake.." Jack suddenly said. He must be talking in his sleep. "ZzzZzz... under this vibee is a.. zz... layer of groove..."

I couldn't help myself but to laugh a bit. Okay back to searching. After about fifteen minutes of searching I STILL couldn't find my necklace. I gave up and walked out of the office.

"Any luck finding it?" Rudy asked.

"No." I said. "It's useless. I guess I've lost it forever."

"Now don't give up so easily. Where have you been today? The necklace must be somewhere in those places."

"Well, I remember putting it on when I left home. Then we ate at Falafel Phil's, then I came here in to the girls dressing room."

Now Milton came back from his phone call.

"Good that you're here too Milton. Go in to the girls dressing room and try to look for Kim's necklace."

"Why?"

"Because she lost it and we have to help her find it again."

"No I mean, why do I have to go in to the GIRLS dressing room."

"Milton, there's no one in there." I said. "But if you're too much of a chicken, I guess I have to look there for myself."

"Then search in the boys dressing room." Rudy said. "Jerry, you will have look around in the courtyard and Eddie will look around Falafel Phil's. And let Phil know so he can help too. I will take an extra look in my office."

"Got it!" all the guys said and went to their search areas.

I went to the girls bathroom. There wasn't much in there. But I looked in every possible corner I could find. But it took too long until I walked out empty handed. I walked in to the office and told Rudy about my search. In short, Milton and Jerry came too and said they didn't find anything either.

Jack, who was still sleeping, started to move and talk loudly in his sleep.

"No body tells me what to do!" he said.

Rudy kneed in front of him.

"I-I should have listened! I SHOULD'VE LISTENED!" Jack shouted again and moved hysterically.

"Jack! Wake up!" Rudy said and shook Jack's shoulders. Jack woke up and sat up in the couch.

"I just had the craziest dream. You were there, you were there, and you were there." he said and pointed at us. "We all had really bad hair. Except for you Kim. Your hair looked k-kinda pretty."

I couldn't help but to blush a little bit.

"Ehm.. Thanks. I guess," I said and crossed my arms. Then I noticed my mood ring was red. "Whow that's weird. My mood ring just turned red."

"What?" Jack said and stood up.

"My aunt gave it to me with the necklace."  
"Where is your necklace?"

"I've lost it. She's gonna freak out."

I took a seat in the couch and tried to figure out why the mood ring turned red.

"Feeling a little better now that you've got some sleep?" Rudy asked Jack.

"Yeah, you were right," Jack said. "I didn't mean to disrespect you. I was just tired."

"It's cool I'm just glad you got a little rest."

"Kim!" Eddie busted in to the office. "I found your necklace at falafel Phil's."

"Wow, Thanks!" I said. What a relief. Now I don't have to worry about being killed by my aunt.

"And the weirdest thing. I just bumped in in to Stacey Wiseman and she asked me out."

"Maybe Kim's necklace does have magical powers." Jerry said.

"Come on guys. It's just a necklace," Jack said and took the necklace out of my hands and sat on the sofas arm. "It can't have magical powers."

Then Jack dropped it in to my lap and ran away saying, "I-I-I'm gonna go home. I think I may need some more sleep. See ya guys." And off he goes.

"Yeah I'm out of here too guys," Rudy said. "I'm gonna return doctor Folicle's rip off hair grower."

"It's not working huh?" Milton said.

"Oh it's working. Everywhere but my face"

Rudy revealed his bear hair covered chest and we ALL ran out of his office in disgust.


End file.
